


Assorted Avengers Art

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Din A 1, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Assorted Avengers art (mostly character portraits), Din A 1 in size (59,4 x 84,1 cm or 23x33 inches) and (mostly) done in acrylic paint.





	1. Iron Man in countercolors

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally not very good at the art thing at all, but sometimes I like doing some anyway ... so here's a collection of my assorted Avengers art (mostly character portraits, because drawing limbs and intricate backgrounds ... who am I kidding?). They're all Din A 1 in size (59,4 x 84,1 cm or 23x33 inches) and done in acrylic paint or graphite.
> 
> I'll be adding new pieces - if there ever are new pieces - as new chapters, but as this is not a linear story of any sort I am marking it as complete anyway.
> 
> Also I am not very skilled at photographing my own art, am I... .

Iron Man in countercolors


	2. Iron Man (you'd better duck!)

Iron Man (you'd better duck!)


	3. Steve Rogers / Captain America

Steve Rogers / Captain America


	4. Steve in countercolors

This was supposed to be a companion piece to the "Ironman in Countercolors" but then I totally only used the same blues and decided against the yellow ... so not so much a companion piece - but I am very pleased with it anyway. One of my best pieces to date, I think.


	5. It's a Tony, kinda pensive...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since last I arted, but here's a Tony ...

... yeah, too much shadow on the nose, huh?

[](https://imgur.com/K8jOdtw)


	6. Steve and Tony, in graphite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony, my first piece of graphite art!

[](https://imgur.com/ElflT5k)

Steve's face is a little too shadowy, huh?

Size is, as is usual for my art, A1 (or 59x84 cm, 23x33 inches).

And I really need to figure out how to photograph a graphite image. The answer is probably sunlight/daylight. Who knows. For now, uh, imagine it's graphite (so very dark and a little shiny grey) on paper that is actually white.


	7. Tony in black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the best way of getting rid of the black I don't like quite as much as my 'regular' black is to use it up, right? Right. That was my logic anyway, plus I still want to keep going with this black/white only contrast thing, as that is really quite fun ... so I thought I'd do something dark, that is mostly black ... and this is what happened. I think it's my best Tony Stark yet ... it's certainly the one I like most right now.

[](https://imgur.com/mwSn1hD)


	8. Steve in black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still totally on my black/white only trip ... :-)

Alas I was totally thinking about Star Trek AOS when painting it, and so Steve looks too much like Chris Pine's Kirk. Darn it. 

[](https://imgur.com/e8F5Raz)


	9. Steve in black and white 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, still b/w.

[](https://imgur.com/w8aQiLE)

I listened to the Washington Post's "Constitutional" Podcast while painting this one, seemed kind of appropriate.  
So I can tell you that it took me almost four episodes to do it (so almost 4 hours).


	10. Tony - negative space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my bingo card square "art format: negative space"

[](https://imgur.com/hyVllmA)


End file.
